sharkeeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
13799000000 BCE: The Big Bang. 13660000000 BCE: Earliest stars form. 13400000000 BCE: Earliest galaxies form. 13210000000 BCE: Milky Way galaxy forms. 12000000000 BCE: Omega Centauri forms. 9006000000 BCE: Andromeda Galaxy forms. 4570000000 BCE: Sol system forms. 4540000000 BCE: Earth forms. 4100000000 BCE: Life on Earth forms. 2800000000 BCE: Extinct alien race develops interstellar travel at 1% the speed of light, and later ten percent. 3400000 BCE: Australopithecus afarensis develop Stone Tools. 1800000 BCE: Hominids leave Africa. 1500000 BCE: Fire Discovered by Homo Erectus. 350000 BCE: Modern Humans Evolve. 185000 BCE: Modern Humans Leave Africa. 1969 CE: Apollo 11, the first manned lunar lading occurs. Five Subsequent Apollo missions also land men on the moon. However manned exploration of luna would not continue until 2039 CE. June, 2016 CE: more than 7 billion people live on Earth, with average living standards considered to be at some of the highest ever. The highest rates of life expectancy, the lowest rates of extreme poverty and undernourishment, the most peaceful time in the history of mankind. Breakthrough technologies that were seen as impossible before were progressing towards becoming a reality. Progress that continued, at least for a while. 2039 CE: First manned expedition to Luna (Alpha-1) since 1972. 2043 CE: Alpha-2, the first manned interplanetary rocket, is launched, 6 months later, it reaches mars. After that, for 35 years, martian exploration goes back to unmanned probes and robots. 2044 CE: First Manned martian landing. 2060 CE: Sub-Sentient A.I starts to appear. These A.I replaced humans in many areas of labour, and only required only small levels of help from humans, and could even look and talk like human, though with many limitations. 2071 CE: First Lunar colony under the name of Huygens is established. 2075 CE: Colonies at Phobos and Deimos are established. 2080 CE: Colony at Huygens is established with a total of 8 researchers. 2115 CE: After forty years of research and development, the first conscious AI is created. June, 2116 CE: Global temperatures have risen considerably, reaching an average figure of 5 C, a figure that was in line with projections 100 years ago. This increase in global temperatures came as a result of a natural chain reaction that was further fueled by the excessive usage by humans of a dwindling supply of concentrated biological matter that was made originally due to solar energy which was produced through nuclear fusion processes at the core of the sun. Through this century, humans were forced to adapt to this energy supply that was getting more and more expensive. As time passed, renewable sources of energy, became much more important to human society. But the effects of climate change in these past 100 years did not allow humans to consume as much as they did their peak consumption. The combination of increased global average temperatures, rising sea levels, ocean acidity, extreme weather events and various other consequences of climate change have made portions of Earth unusable in the worst cases and undesirable in the majority of cases. This has forced the global economy and the population to slowly shrink over time and has caused the progress of technological development to slow down significantly as resources were redirected towards mitigating the damage caused by climate change. 2452 CE: Humans start to pull their resources to began building the first ten spacecraft to go to interstellar space. AI surpass human intelligence, though the effects on society won't happen until almost 250 years later. 16 July, 2502 CE: Humanity pulled its resources and built ten of the first spacecraft their kind, all going to different nearby star systems. They could go at 1% the speed of light, have thousands of cryopreserved embryos, and most importantly, have the intelligence necessary to fair through space on their own. This also marks the start of the Interstellar Calendar. Late 27th and Early 28th century: After centuries of nuclear fusion research, a corporation was able to secure the funding and resources necessary through a multinational agreement and built the first commercially viable fully functional positive 20:1 energy returned on energy invested nuclear fusion reactor. This breakthrough which allowed humans to extract energy from matter the same way the Sun does has created a technological explosion that rivals that of the two industrial revolutions centuries ago, but there is one major difference. Living on a much hotter planet than before, humans have learned from previous experiences, and most countries now have the legislative framework needed to use this new energy source in a way that their self-recycling economic system continues not to create a major strain on earth's environment. 2746 CE: Humans had perfected energy generation through nuclear fusion, figuring out more ways to fuse elements with a positive energy returned on energy invested than just deuterium and tritium nuclear fusion processes. This, combined with other renewable energy resources, has allowed humans to depend completely on clean energy. Humans have also been able to create mobile non-lithium based batteries that can provide hundreds of times the energy provided by regular lithium batteries which existed 7 centuries ago. These were used in almost all applications, transportation, construction, manufacturing, and even medicine. Armed with this new almost limitless supply, humans have been able to modify their bodies to the extreme. Amputation of biological limbs and replacing them with much more powerful synthetic limbs, was no longer undesirable, it became a societal norm. Late 28th century: Replacing organs with synthetic ones was made possible. This has extended the average human's lifespan by hundreds of years. 2873 CE: Martian terraforming begins. c. 2939 CE: Ship Alpha-422 arrives to the Alpha Centauri System. c. 2941 CE: Minerva (Alpha Centauri A IV), is analyzed and is found to be a exotic rocky planet being in and out in the habitable zone, frozen over for months, and liquefying in others, it analyzes the atmosphere, very little oxygen, thus having to built a life support system, it sends out drones and found large quantities of gold, along with significant quantities of copper, iron and methane within a 500 km radius from it's landing location. 3002 CE: Alpha-422 has built a New York sized facility built mostly of gold. It has also created an artificial uterus system leading to the first Human baby born on an alien planet. 3032: CE: 1,400 Adults and 330 children from those non-earth parents live on the complex with ten more spaceships that built more spacecraft to reach other destinations. 3122 CE: A corporation released a beta version of their state of the art device known as the "Holm". The device allowed users to directly link their consciousness to a virtual reality world. In this world, they can be anything and everything they ever want. They can adjust their senses, bodies and even the way they experience this world. In that time, the corporation started introducing basic A.I to help run the virtual reality world, and handle various system components. The corporation even became able to dilate time, allowing the users of the users of the device to experience several hours inside the virtual world for every one hour passing in the outside world. During this time, humans engaged in a very fierce debate, not about them spending most of their time in a virtual reality world but about the A.I entity that is helping run this world. Humans were too scared this A.I brings. Will it continue to help humans...or will it not? In response to this, a method was developed to allow humans to control the components of the virtual reality world, rather than relying on an A.I entity. The method discards the body of the human and integrates his brain directly into the virtual reality world. For this particular person, time dilates much more than any other user. This person's senses gets capabilities that are much more expanded than any other human. 3204 CE: Almost all living humans are integrated in the Virtual Reality called "Holm" as post-humans. 3225 CE: To ensure that they would not lose their consciousness, the brains of almost all living inhabitants over a long period of time, were gradually turned that acted as the original brains, expanding the capabilities of the inhabitants even more. 3245 CE: The idea of children was introduced. Any adult post-human was able to request the post-human government to create a child. This child did not have a real world body, only an object that simulated its growing consciousness over time. With that final change, humanity was no longer interested in the outside world. 3254 CE: Alpha-423 reaches Barnard's Star, a system with a single red dwarf star, and finds many rocky planets, one of them is a planet that is very earth like, lots of liquid water, seasonal shift, and active tectonic activity, with only one problem, the atmosphere does not have enough oxygen, it can fix the atmosphere but it will take some time, it's human inhabitants would have to live in a life-support system for now. 3301 CE: At this time, there is a life supported complex on Barnard's Star c with 1,702 post-adults and 215 post-children live on the complex larger than Mexico City. It also built ten more spacecraft to reach other destinations to space. 3305 CE (803 IE): The Interstellar Calendar is adopted by the post-human government. 3811 IE: Venus terraforming begins. 6009 IE: Mars terraforming stops as the remaining martians vote not to terraform their planet any further even though they know it's possible. 10903 IE: Venus terraforming completed. 25,000 IE: Post-Humanity has reached 260,000 Solar Systems. Population is now 800 trillion. 50,000 IE: Many spacecraft are launched to solely travel to galaxies and are capable of an average speed of ten percent the speed of light over very large distances. 90,000 IE: Ravis begins his endeavor to break the speed of light. 100,000 IE: Ravis fails to create a method of Faster-Than-Light travel. He succeeds though, in Faster-Than-Light communications, via communication wormholes. It should be noted that these actually don't travel faster than light, and just use shortcuts in the fabric of space time. 500,000 IE: Post-Humanity has reached 600,000,000 Solar Systems. Population is now 2,000 quadrillion, there are now 20 million species of humans. 770,000 IE: Ravis begins his 30,000 year endeavor to create the wormhole drive. 800,000 IE: Wormhole drive invented. No longer do post-humans need to be stranded for hundreds of thousands of years on the same solar system, they can travel to other solar systems for the very first time. (a drawback of wormholes is that they must be manually transported to their locations at sub-light speeds, and it should be noted that you don't actually travel faster than light with wormholes.) 880,000 IE: The entirety of known human space is connected with these wormholes. 923,019 IE (1 UE): The Ravis Empire is created. After colonizing all of human space, Ravis, unites the nine empires he knows and declares his capital on Kantus. See also: Timeline of the Ravis Empire and it's successors. From this point on "Common Era" will be used in the rest of the timeline 25,000,000 CE: Alpha-Beta 423S reaches the Andromeda galaxy and expands to one of the star systems within it. 83,007,087 CE: Post-Humanity has expanded to every Solar System in the galaxy. Over 340 billion solar systems, Population: 1000 quintillion in the galaxy alone, there are now 2200 billion species in the Milky Way. In that time through intergalactic spacecraft, post-humanity has also expanded to many other galaxies. 1,000,000,000 CE: Post-humanity has colonized 2400 large galaxies and 47000 dwarf galaxies, 300 trillion solar systems. Population: 1 million quintillion, so diversified that the collective population was no longer referred to as humanity. 4,000,000,000 CE: The Milky Way galaxy collides with the Andromeda Galaxy forming the galaxy "Milkomeda". 10,000,000,000,000 CE: Post-human worlds use more and more positive energy because low mass red dwarf stars started dying out. 110,000,000,000,000 CE: At this point in time, the only stars are stars that don't fuse hydrogen such as white dwarfs, neutron stars, and brown dwarfs. Post-humans at this point of time are now completely dependent on positive energy fusionable matter to keep all the servers that host the remaining post-humans to keep running. The only way for stars that fuse hydrogen can form are through extremely rare collisons through brown dwarfs which will decline more and more over time. 10E40 CE: The last post-human looses consciousness, and fades away. 10E100 CE: The last black hole evaporated. At this time the universe only consists of fundamental particles, whos distances are so great, that nothing happens for trillions of eons. The End. Until a new universe is created after an unimaginable amount of time.